Naruto In The Loud House
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki DiMartino had just moved into the neighborhood and meets Lincoln Loud. Lincoln loud could handle the Sister tornado but could he handle a Maelstrom? (Cover image does not belong to me all credit goes to the one who made it).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Loud House characters and all credit goes to the people who created these shows separately.

[Chapter 1]

Lincoln loud sighed as he was walking down the side of the road with his best friend Clyde. He then gained a frustrated look as he held up a piece of paper in his hands "What's wrong Lincoln?" His friend Clyde asked in curiosity.

He was wondering why Lincoln was looking frustrated at a piece of paper. Lincoln turned to Clyde and did nothing for a few seconds before shoving the paper in the boys face "Hey!" Clyde cried out in surprise at the sudden action but stopped to look at what was on the paper and what he saw made him gasp because on the paper was a… a… a

An **F**

He then looked down the page to see a frowney face "And a frowney face" Clyde gasped yet again as he shook his head at Lincoln who took the paper back "Now that's just cold" He shivered as he imagined himself getting a frowney face on his paper.

"I know I don't know what's going on I'm usually a good student but now it's just C's and D's but now an F. If I don't turn this grade around" Lincoln said, staring at the paper in his hand "I might even fail Fifth grade" at this Clyde gasped as he saw a vision. A vision where Lincoln wasn't with him in Middle School.

* * *

[Vision]

A young boy NO… a young man was walking down the middle school halls looking quite cool. He was wearing a rock band T-shirt while eating a corn dog "Hey Clyde" a voice called out to him as the now named Clyde looked over at a suppose jock.

"We're going to a party are you coming?" The jock asked with his arms around four cheerleaders who were gazing at Clyde with hearts in their eyes "Hm" Clyde flipped his _long, luscious dark hair_ into the wind as he took off his glasses with a smirk "Let's do it" He said cooly as the jock and the cheerleaders looked at him in _amazement._

[Vision End]

* * *

"Huh" Clyde muttered while rubbing his chin "That actually doesn't sound bad" Lincoln looked at him with a disbelieving look "Clyde!" Clyde snapped out of it as he looked at Lincoln in a panicked state "It's not like I'm thinking about living a popular life without you Lincoln!" He cried out then shut up when it became quiet.

Lincoln was just staring at Clyde "You just told me what you were thinking about?" He pointed out with a twitching eyebrow as Clyde stutters with a small embarrassed blush but looks down in shame.

He was totally thinking about that!.

"Anyway I got a plan" He started walking to his house "See you later Clyde!" He called out as they separated from each other and left to their own homes.

"I already got my secret weapon" Lincoln said with a cocky smirk.

* * *

[Loud House Section: Lisa's room]

* * *

"What do you mean you can't help me out?!" He cried out in shock just staring at the back of his four year old genius sister who was looking at him with annoyance in her eyes. Since her big brother came to her room, he kept begging her to help him study.

She would love to help him but her schedule is quite busy as well "Lincoln I'm already tutoring Len- She stopped as she sees Lincoln on his knees with his hands together, he has a very adorable pout plus along with those big eyes of his it makes him look like a snow white puppy "Please Lisa your my only hope" He begged in the most innocent way as possible while Lisa was just staring at him with a bored expression

It was a bored expression but Lincoln could cleary see sweat dripping from the side of her face "Gotcha" He thought victoriously in his mind but regretted it as she used her own puppy dog look. Lincoln out from his form flinched back almost as if he had kicked a puppy.

His little sister was too darn adorable especially when she was wearing a lab coat with the sleeves being too long for her arms were hanging loose "I too know how to play this game brother and according to my standards I am not losing" with that Lisa also put on a trembling lip.

Lincoln was shaking in his spot with a nervous look "OKAY FINE!" He started to block the view of her with his arms "Just stop doing that!" He didn't have to look at Lisa to know that she was smiling in satisfaction that she had won this match of 'Puppy Eyes'.

"Look Lincoln just go to the community college I heard among the tutoring grate line that tutors teach other people there for extra credit" She said before she found herself being hugged mercilessly by a smiling Lincoln who then proceeded to run out of her room "Thanks Lisa!" Lisa stood there in her spot as she fixed her glasses "Oh being the resident genius is both a blessing and a curse".

* * *

[With Lincoln]

* * *

"Community college" Lincoln kept repeating as he was running around in the neighborhood but stopped as he sees a stack of six huge boxes in the middle of a lawn "Someone is moving in?" He questioned as he didn't recall anybody moving into the new house.

"Alright here we are?" He stopped as he heard a very smooth voice in the area, he turned to see a tall boy with dark tan skin. The boy has spiky yellow hair with clear open blue eyes that were staring at the house in satisfaction. He was wearing a blue shirt with an open black jacket.

He was also wearing long black jeans "Okay here we go" Lincoln heard the guy say to himself as he was bending down.

Lincoln realized that he was going to pick up those large boxes "Hey do you need hel- He stopped when the guy was lifting those huge boxes while not even trembling on how heavy it could be.

Lincoln was gaping at the guy "W-Whoa" He couldn't express anymore words on how the guy did that, was he that strong?.

Lincoln didn't notice that the stranger seemed to have heard his voice.

The stranger stopped as he put the boxes down to turn to what called him. It was a boy with white hair wearing an orange polo shirt "Oh hey!" The stranger cheerfully called out with a waving arm.

Lincoln snapped out of it as he heard the friendly gesture, he stared at the waving boy so he went over to him. "Hi names Lincoln Loud are you the new neighbor?" He asked with an excited tone to meet a new person. He stared straight up at the strangers face but then blinked.

"Are those…. Whisker Marks?" Lincoln couldn't help but think. There were three strange marks that resemble that to whiskers on both sides of the strangers face. He was about to think more about it before the stranger snapped his fingers at Lincoln face.

"Are you okay buddy?" He asked. Lincoln responded by nodding his head "S-sorry about that so what's your name?" Lincoln asked as the stranger grew a smirk on his face as he pointed a thumb at himself.

"Well Lincoln the name is Naruto Uzumaki DiMartino nice to meet ya" The now named Naruto said with a smile as he offered a hand towards Lincoln who grabbed it with a good grip to shake the guys hands.

"Hm" Lincoln thought with his face scrunched up a bit "DiMartino, DiMartino…where did I hear that before" He couldn't help but ask himself that. He knew the name sounded familiar but where did he heard about it, he just couldn't place his thought onto it.

It was familiar, very familiar "So do you need help Naruto?" Lincoln asked as Naruto waved him off with a grin "Nah it's oka- Naruto stopped as he could see the determination in the boys eyes.

"Well what do we have here?" Naruto questions silently as he stares into the boys eyes. Naruto could see the determination, bravery and guts inside the boy but only some of it came out.

"This boy must have had a hard time too eh" He muttered before looking down at Lincoln again who started talking "Come on there's gotta be something I could do for my new neighbor" Lincoln said wanting to know if he could help the guy out. Seeing a new neighbor in the block made Lincoln want to give some help unlike the other neighbors who were annoyed at the louds for their antics around the block.

Naruto stopped as he thought about it, he could just carry the boxes himself but seeing the kid go out of his way to help him then why not "Sure I could use some help" Naruto said smiling brightly as Lincoln grew his own smile.

"Great" with that both Naruto and Lincoln grabbed a box and walked into the house. Naruto told Lincoln where to put the boxes as Lincoln followed his words, they kept doing this until there were no more boxes in front of the lawn.

"Well we are finally done" Naruto said with a smile but sweat dropped as he could see Lincoln who was bending down while sweating also breathing hard "Yeah that was easy *Cough* it wasn't hard at all" Lincoln stated while standing up straight, looking at Naruto with two thumbs up and a smile.

"He is a liar" Naruto plainly thought "Do… Do you want some ice tea?" Naruto asked as Lincoln perched up from his spot as he heard the words 'Ice Tea' "Yes please" He said with a tired smile.

Naruto was looking at the guy with eyes full of wonder "You really work hard don't you" He said to Lincoln who nodded "Yeah especially when I have my sisters" Naruto raised an eyebrow in interest, he wonders what does Lincoln mean by that.

"Oh well come on I'll show you to the kitchen" Naruto said, walking out of the room they were currently in as Lincoln followed him with some huffs in his voice. Naruto gathered the ingredients as he started making tea while Lincoln sat on a chair in front of the kitchen table "Its done" Naruto said as he put down a glass of ice tea in front of Lincoln who stares at it almost as if it was a holy object.

"Something wrong Lincoln?" Naruto asked while Lincoln was just staring at the glass cup that seemed to shine in a dazzling way with sparkles surrounding it, Naruto watched as Lincoln held the cup up to bring the drink towards his mouth.

*Sip* Naruto saw Lincoln suddenly freeze before he saw that Lincoln kept gulping it down almost as if it was the most delicious thing in the world. He watched in amusement because it reminds him of how fast he eats his Ramen cups.

"That was delicious, thank you" Lincoln said with a relaxing smile. That was one of the best drinks that he had ever tasted before "Thanks I made it myself after all" Naruto joked as they both laughed.

"So Lincoln what were you doing before getting here?" Naruto asked a question in which Lincoln who was still smiling opened his mouth to say something before he had wide eyes along with an open mouth "I forgot!" He screamed out in his place with a panicked look.

"Whoa there Lincoln" Naruto placed a hand on the boys shoulder "What's wrong?" Lincoln who was staring up at Naruto's caring eyes stopped panicking but then sighed as he started explaining about getting a tutor to help him.

"Hm hey Lincoln I could help you out" Naruto said after thinking about it while Lincoln looked up him as if he was a savior to his world "R-really?" Lincoln asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah why not after all I could help out my new buddy" Lincoln smiled as Naruto thinks of him as a friend now but then frowned when he thought about his sisters, no doubt his sisters might do something weird to the guest like always.

"Thanks" With that they talked for awhile as they both learned a few things about each other although Naruto doesn't know why Lincoln wasn't mentioning anything about his sisters after all two or three sisters isn't that bad right.

Lincoln gave the address to Naruto so he knows where he lives with that the white haired boy ran to his house to make sure the place is tidy for Naruto to help him with studying.

* * *

[An Hour Later]

* * *

Lincoln had made sure that the living room was nice enough for them to study at "Okay drinks, snacks and books" He started off looking at the items in the living room "I'm all set!" He was excited to have a new friend that was about to help him out.

He heard the door bell ring and rushed to the door, opened it to see the Star guest "Hey Lincoln" Naruto greeted with a smile "Hey Naruto come in and thanks for helping me out" Lincoln said as he opened the door wide enough for Naruto to come in.

"No problem buddy" Naruto said as he walked into the house while Lincoln was thinking "This is going to be great I'm studying with a friend so nothing bad could totally happen" He thought as he closed the door behind him.

Oh if only he knew though?.

[Chapter 1 End]

Authors Note: Hey guys and girls this is my first Naruto and The Loud House Crossover. I will be honest I do not know if I should continue with this because I did it out of a whim so you should review if you think I should continue this or not. Also you guys should understand that Naruto is the adopted little brother of Lincoln's substitute Teacher 'Ms. DiMartino' by the way.

Also any ideas for pairings just review and I might make some magic appear if you know what I mean?. So thank you for reading my story and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Loud House characters and all credits goes to the people who created these shows separately.

[Chapter 2]

Upstairs inside one of the many rooms there was a tall blonde woman, this woman was Rita Loud the wife to Lynn Loud Sr. and also the proud mother of eleven children.

"Where is it at?" Rita loud commented as she was looking for a specific item inside the room. The item that she was searching for was her wedding ring that Mr. Loud gave her when they got married, it was a very precious item to her.

She just hopes that she doesn't lose it "Hm now where did I put that…must be in the living room" Rita muttered to herself as she got off the floor after checking under the bed if her wedding ring was there.

Sadly for her was that it wasn't even there in the first place.

"It has to be in the living room" She thought as she walked out of her room and into the houses hallway, in the hallway lays other room where her precious children were at "HEY GIVE ME THAT BACK!" Rita stopped as she heard yelling coming from one of the room.

She approached the door and opened it a little to make a gape enough for her to see through, she sees her young twin daughters fighting over a… doll?.

She raised an eyebrow on what was going on "IT'S MINE!" One of the twins who was wearing a pink dress yelled out to the other twin with her small fists balled up. "BUT I WANT IT DON'T YOU KNOW THAT SHE IS THE MUD PRINCESS!" The other twin who was wearing a red cap yelled out.

Currently she was holding some sort of doll in her left hand while her right hand was holding "Mud? Really?" Rita sighed as she wondered where one of her daughters learned how fun mud is.

Seriously this has been going on for a long time sometimes even she finds mud inside of the shower.

"Don't you dare put pretty Princess near that disgusting mud ball of yours" Lola hissed at her red capped sister with one hand on her hips with the other shaking a fist at Lana "Do you like know how hard it is to make pretty princess beautiful again after being bathed with your mud" Lana narrowed her eyes as she held up the mud ball in the air.

She then looked at it with pride "It is not a mud ball" She stated "It's a mud pie" She corrected Lola with a nod worthy of a Sage while Lola had a twitching eye, Rita just sweat dropped "What's the difference?" She couldn't help but think because either way it is still made out of mud.

Lola glared harder at her twin but suddenly calmed down and took a few deep breaths while closing her eyes "Calm down Lola this isn't good for your reflection" After taking a few deep breathes she looked back at her twin only to fume once more.

Why was she fuming well because her sister decided to give 'The Mud Princess' a mud bath.

"There now your finally pretty" Lana whispered with a smile as she dipped the body of the doll onto a bucket of mud, she was unknown with the fact that Lola was approaching her with a toy hammer.

Rita just stared as her princess like daughter was about to lose it so she did the wisest choice a parent makes when they find one of their children about to fight the other.

She slowly closes the door.

Backs away a little then slowly made her way to the stairs.

"She will be fine" Rita thought as she descended the stairs but instantly swung her head back as she was sure that she had heard the sound of a surprised shout which was followed by a whimper. She complemented onto whether to continue the search for her wedding ring or stop whatever monstrosity is behind that door.

"…. Gotta find that ring" She decided and made her way down stairs "If I'm correct" She walked towards the open living room "It should be he- before she could continued she accidently lost her balance. She gave a surprised yelp as she was inching closer to the ground, she then closed her eyes waiting for the fall but then blinked when it never came.

"Excuse me ma'am are you alright" A soothing voice was all that she heard, she looked up almost expecting her husband who was holding her in his strong arms when she suddenly turned red on the face.

The reason why she had turned red was because she was in the face of a very young and undeniably handsome young man. She was staring at his blue eyes that she was sure that was blessed upon by the sea and sky, the emotions in his eyes ranging from caring, worried but most of all the kindness in his eyes almost made her shiver in delight.

"Mom are you okay?!" She looked to the side to find her son rushing up to them with a worried look.

Lincoln was a little bit surprised to hear his mother's sudden yelp. He turned to the direction where the sound came from just to gasp as she was about to fall but the next thing he knew was that Naruto was there, holding her to his side as if she was the most precious thing in the world but he didn't pay much attention to that.

"Thanks Naruto, ya saved her" Lincoln grinned out while Rita was processing the name of the man who had saved her from falling "N…Naruto?" She repeated in her mind before thinking "What a nice name" She subconsciously said out loud which Naruto blushed a bit then smiled shyly as he rubbed his head in a very cute way in her opinion.

"Jeez thanks ma'am, oh wait let me fix you up" Naruto said as he easily lifted the taller woman and placed her back onto her feet, Rita blushed for a second again when she felt his hard muscles brushing against her body meanwhile Lincoln was looking at Naruto in amazement again.

"Wow Naruto you're really strong" Lincoln whispered not even looking at his mother's face, he was interested on how Naruto was so strong but decided to ask another time because now it was time for him to introduce Naruto to his mother.

"Naruto this is my mom, mom this is Naruto our new neighbor down the block" Lincoln said with excitement as he was introducing one of his new friends to his mother, the other two just gazed at one another.

Before Rita was about to thank him herself and properly introduce herself, Naruto spoke up in a whisper as he leaned towards Lincoln's side "Hey Lincoln this woman can't be your mom" Rita stopped for a second wondering what he means by that.

Does he mean that she was too old to be Lincoln's mom or was it the fact that they both have different hair.

Lincoln was also confused by that statement as he too had the same thoughts of his mother but then Naruto started speaking again "I mean this woman can't be your mother after all she looks too young to be your mother" just hearing that sentence made Rita's heart skip a little beat.

It was a little one but it was still there.

"Is that really your mother" Naruto whispered as he was sure that Lincoln's mom couldn't hear him. Lincoln also looked puzzled for a second before looking at Naruto, he leaned towards Naruto's ear "Yeah she is my mom" He quietly (But loud enough for Rita to hear) said.

Naruto blinked before he stood up straight and looked towards Rita with a dazzling smile "Well Lincoln you have a very beautiful mom" He complimented while Rita grew a little wide eyed at his sentence.

She placed a hand onto her chest to calm down but she grew the widest smile that Lincoln had ever seen on his mom. Rita knew that she was pretty for an old woman but to be called 'Young' and 'Beautiful' by the newcomer made her feel warm inside.

"Thank you Naruto" Rita looked down at him with a smile which made Naruto smile widely in a foxy manner. Lincoln didn't know what made his mom this way but he could see that she was happy, he smiled as Naruto complimented his mom.

Yup he doesn't feel weird about it at all after all if his dad could call her that then why not other people. Besides its only a compliment which made his mom happy.

His smile got wider as he could see that his new buddy Naruto made a good impression on his mother so far but the only question is was that how was he going to handle his sisters?.

Before his mother came into the living room he and Naruto were chatting with each other before they could start on their work. Lincoln still didn't mention about his sisters yet but since his mom was here Naruto could at least make a good impression of him out of her.

And he totally did judging by the kind smile that was on her face.

"Operation Get Naruto to meet family members in a calm manner" He frowned as he continued his thought "And come up with a shorter name for this operation is almost complete" He thought as he gained another smile. So far Naruto only met his mother so far so now all he needs to do was to meet his sisters and his father.

He then blinked and looked around "Where is dad?" he thought.

* * *

[Grocery Store]

Lynn Loud Sr was in a serious situation as he gazed at an object in his hand that will determine the future of his wallet. Currently he was in charge of getting groceries for dinner tonight but knowing that all his daughters have different tastes he has to decide.

He need to decided what to get but the main thing is could he afford it?.

Bravely pushing a large cart full of groceries that contain different amounts of food, he grasped hard onto the object that will either be a blessing or a total waste in his life.

In his hand was a coupon for food half off, he just hope it doesn't expire.

He looked at the cashier who looked at his large cart full of food. The cashier knows about the Loud's just like a lot of people since they are quite famous in the place for having a lot of children in it, it was no surprise that many people flinched at this man's cart since they know it will cost a lot of money for it.

"It's time" The cashier said firmly as she could see the Loud shaking in his place. The loud gulped as he gave the coupon to the cashier.

Is fate on his side or will he buy the Food *Gulp* _FULL PRICE!._ Time could only tell.

[Grocery Scene End]

* * *

Lincoln shrugged but then asked a question "Hey mom" His mother faced away from Naruto to look at him "What were you in a rush for?" He asked in curiosity as he was wondering what his mother was going into the living room in a rush.

Rita thought for a minute before remembering "Oh yeah I was looking for my wedding ring, Lincoln honey did you see it?" She asked hoping that her son knows where it was.

She sighed as he shook his head "Hey Ms. Loud you Mean this ring" She turned back towards Naruto's place just to grow a huge blush with her hands cover her mouth "Oh my" She whispered as she sees Naruto bending on his knee while looking up at her with a charming smile on his face, he was also holding out a ring towards her.

To anybody else it would be obvious that it looked like Naruto was about to propose to her "Great you found it" Lincoln stated, he thought Naruto must have over heard them and he found the ring somewhere.

"What a nice guy" Lincoln thought to himself.

Rita's heart was now beating faster and faster "T-Thank you" She said with a lot of passion in her voice as she took the ring and put it back on her finger. She dazed at it for awhile with a smile and a small blush on her face, seeing Naruto in that position made her feel young again as she remembered her wedding day.

"No problem" Naruto said with a grin as he could see her happy. After all he wants everybody to be happy no matter how glum or sad that person is.

"Hey mom are you there?!" A shout came from upstairs while Lincoln widened his eyes as he recognized that voice "Lori" He whispered.

[Chapter 2 End]

Authors Note: Hey guys and girls I want to thank all of you for reviewing my story and judging by the good reviews so far on how people like it, I decided that I am continuing this story since a lot of people are interested in this fanfic so far.

So just review on what you think so far and thank you for reading so have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Loud House characters and all credits goes to the people who created these shows separately.

[Chapter 3]

Lori Loud the oldest of the children of both Rita and Lynn Sr Loud was getting grumpy because her boyfriend Bobby couldn't hang out with her because he was looking for a new job "How is he getting fired I mean he had a lot of jobs before" She huffed as she stared down at her phone in the room.

What she didn't know was that Bobby was always getting fired when she was texting him during work, when he gets caught texting someone instead of working his assigned job he was put off.

Put off the job I mean.

"Bobby come and hang out with me" She texted on the phone with a frustrated look since he hasn't been replying any of her messages, she stared down at the glowing screen of her phone just waiting for a response but sadly it remained the same with the message bar saying 'Zero Messages' on it.

"Grrrrr!" She literally growled but then her phone shook in vibration signaling that she got a message, she then instantly looked down only to be disappointed that it wasn't a message from Bobby, it was a message from her dad.

"Lest get this over with" She said as she touched the message icon only to blink "What the…?" She trailed off as the message had no words on it.

The only thing that was on it was an icon of dollar signs with an emoji that showed a crying face.

"My dad is so weird" She said out loud onto her bed just staring at the message with a confused look on her face until she realized what the message was about. She started to chuckle when she realized that her dad was probably shopping for food with the fact that his wallet was in pain.

After chuckling for a moment she stopped to think on how she was going to spend her day, she glanced down at her phone yet there is still no message from Bobby yet.

"Well I could watch TV but the antenna on the house is broken" She grew a blank look "Again" She said since she remembered a lot of times when the family can't even watch television because of the bad connection in the house.

"Hey Leni want to go to the mall?" Lori asked as she turned to her roommate who was also one of her many sisters in the house. If she couldn't hang out with her boyfriend then why not hang out with one of her sisters "Zzzzzzzzzz" That answered Lori's question.

Her ditzy sister was sleeping with her green eye mask on "Since when does she snore loud?" Lori asked with a twitching eye towards her sister, it has been a while since she had heard Leni snore loudly like that.

"Well I guess I'm going to the mall by myself" She muttered as she got off her bed, standing near her bed she took one last look at her phone "Well it looks I'm going on have fun by myself" Lori said as she tossed her phone onto her bed and walked out of the door. Unknown to her however once she went out of her door her phone started vibrating.

It would have ring but Lori had out put her phone on silent as she tossed her phone onto her bed.

* * *

[Movie Dice Store]

* * *

"You mean I got the job!" Bobby yelled out excitedly as the manager of the place nodded slightly freaked out by the young man's sudden burst. Bobby was currently in a new store at the mall called 'Movie Disco Store' apparently this store sells movies but in a disco like fashion.

That and because discos were hanged all over the place on the ceiling, floor and even on the side of the store's walls.

While walking around the mall to find a new job he came across this store, right when he saw the help wanted sign he did not even hesitate to rush into the place in hopes to snag a new job. He now met the manager and after a short review he got the job.

"Yes you have the job but make sure you work on time" The manager who was a woman named Sally sternly told Bobby who nodded with excitement that he got a new job again.

"Great" Bobby said with a smile as the manager told him to come by tomorrow to start working in the afternoon, he left the store still wearing that big smile on his face "I can't wait to tell Lori" He took out his phone to call his girlfriend, he went to the contacts and clicked the icon that said the word 'Babe' on it across the caller ID.

"She is going to be so proud of me" He sighed lovingly since he loved his girlfriend so much. Ever since he first met her, he fell in love with her at first sight. Well actually it took some time but they had a good relationship going on since they are together.

He then put out the phone near his ear just ready to hear the angelic voice that always makes his heart beat, which makes him smile widely in anticipation to see/hear her but most of all the caring voice of his girlfriend.

He was already giving out a large smile as his phone rang "Any second" He said as he was sure that his girlfriend was about to pick up.

One secondly pass.

Two seconds pass.

…. Five minutes pass.

Even if she didn't answer his face still remained a smile "Any moment now" He was sure that she will answer it any moment.

But sadly it wasn't going to happen for awhile now.

* * *

[At The Loud House]

* * *

Lori was just standing in the hallway wondering what to do "I could always go to the mall that makes me feel better" She said as she nodded, Mall here comes Lori Loud!.

"But" She then began talking "I don't have the keys and dad took the car" She murmured to herself but then gained an idea "Mom" She was sure that her mother carried some spare change so she has enough money to get to the mall by the bus and come back.

She went to her parents room and opened the door "Mom could I have some mone- She stopped as she noticed that nobody was in the room "Hm" she wondered where she went to so she decided to see if she was in the bathroom.

At the bathroom door she opened it but it was the same response which was silent and nobody in there. She then heard some voices downstairs "Is that coming from the living room?" She wondered to herself, walking towards the stair case.

She peaked her head out over at the stairs "Hey mom are you there?!" Lori shouted but then she heard a strangers voice "Lori who is that?" She didn't know why but she shivered unconsciously since that voice made her legs feel a little bit jiggly.

"W-What was that?" She thought to herself as she looked down at her legs to see that they were shaking a bit. She didn't know why but hearing that strangers calm voice made her legs feel a little bit weak "And who owns that voice?" She wondered to herself.

She honestly doesn't recognize that voice to begin with.

* * *

[Living Room]

* * *

"Who is Lori, Lincoln?" Naruto asked with his eyes transfixed onto the stairs to see if someone was about to come down. Lincoln looked at Naruto with a perplexed look but inside the white haired boy was panicking because he wasn't expecting for Naruto to meet his older sister first among the others at least.

"Okay calm down Lincoln" He took a deep breathe "I'll be back" Lincoln said as he went towards the stairs "Man if it takes a while for Naruto to meet my sisters then he will never have time to help me with my studies" He sighed but first he was going to introduce his older sister to Naruto.

He walked up the stairs to see Lori on the edge, holding onto the staircase with wobbly legs. He raised an eyebrow ""Lori….Are you okay?" Lincoln asked as he was wondering what's wrong with Lori.

Lori looked at Lincoln before standing up straight while trying to stop the shaking of her legs "L-Lincoln who was that?" Lori asked as she gestured towards the voice downstairs "Here let me introduce you to Naruto" Lincoln said as he walked down the stairs but he didn't hear any footsteps following him.

He looked behind him and blinked as he could see Lori holding onto the side of the stairs while walking down, her legs seem to be a little wobbly still. Lori silently curse to herself "Come on legs!" She screamed in the inside of her mind, she doesn't know what's going on especially since the only thing that was occupying her mind was that alluring voice that came from the kitchen.

She heard a cough and turned only to grow embarrassed as Lincoln was staring at her expectantly "Well what are you awaiting for?" Lincoln asked nodding his head in the direction of the living room.

Lori looked at him awkwardly "Could you help me?" She whispered but was loud enough for Lincoln to hear. Her little brother just blankly stares at her "Are you serious?" He asked but then flinched back from seeing Lori glare at him.

"Yes I'm serious now come and help me twerp" Lori hissed as Lincoln threw his arms up in defense hoping that she doesn't hit him or anything to be exact, he does not want to be on Lori's bad side right now.

Man someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Okay" He went to her side as Lori grabbed ahold of him "Come one let's go now" He started walking while Lori was holding onto him then finally they are at the bottom of the stairs.

"-o That was a funny story about Lincoln Miss Loud" Naruto laughed. While Lincoln went up stairs to get his sister Lori, Rita who Naruto found out her name when she introduced herself had presumably _allowed_ Naruto to sit next to her on the living room couch.

"Please just call me Rita" Lincoln's mom said with a smile as she shifted into a better and more comfortable position onto the couch.

"And Yes that was Naruto" Rita chuckled since she was telling Naruto about the adventures of 'Little Lincoln' when he was a baby. As a little baby Lincoln even when he was young was the one that somehow causes situations in the household but none or less they still fixed it.

So far she is enjoying Naruto's company "Come on he is in here" They heard Lincoln say. Naruto looked back at Rita for a second "Excuse me uh….Rita" he said as Rita nodded to him clearly happy that he said her name.

"I'm going to see what's up with Lincoln" Naruto said as he got off the couch and walked around it to the corner of the wall that leads to the stairs meanwhile Lori got off Lincoln to walk on her own.

She and Naruto somehow walked around the corner at the same time "Eh" Naruto blinked as he was in the face of a new familiar girl that was equally as beautiful as the mother. Lori was shocked as well when she was literally in the face of the stranger but neither one of them had time to move as they both took a step forward.

*Crash*

"Uuuhh" Naruto groaned from his spot, he was currently lying down with his back laying across the floor. He felt weight on top of his chest, he looked up only to blush slightly. "Ow" Lori winced in her position before she felt something shift right under her.

Slowly but surely she looked down only to blush as she was staring into the face of what seem liked a 'Foxy Hunk' but her blush grew as she realized that she was straddling his stomach with her hands pinning down onto the boys chest.

"Ba…Ba….Ba.. ?" Poor Lori couldn't say a simple thing as she was feeling up the strong and dense chest of the stranger, she took a good look at his face again to make sure that she wasn't imagining anything wrongly and had to hold back a squeal when she saw that there was indeed whisker marks on the sides of his face.

Both blushing faces just stare deeply into each other's eyes before it was broken by Lincoln's shout "Lori!" He yelled out shocked to see Lori attacking Naruto for no reason.

Well in his view anyway.

* * *

[Lincoln's Imagination]

Lori was dressed up as a cop looking quite serious in everybody's opinion "Alright buster what are you doing here?" She hissed while looking towards what presumes is an innocent Naruto who was looking at her with wide and did I mention _innocent eyes._

"I'm so-sorry m-miss I did not se-see you" Naruto was stuttering in his place looking like a lost lamb before Lori stretched her muscles out that seemed to grow even more muscles "Well too bad I don't care what you say twerp" Lori narrowed her eyes and jumped onto Naruto thus bringing him into the scene of being pinned down upon.

[Imagination Ending]

* * *

Lori quickly got off Naruto as Lincoln went to his side to pick him up "I'm sorry about that Naruto, Lori isn't usually like this" Lincoln quickly said while Naruto got back up on his feet.

Naruto just shyly nodded with some red in his cheeks, with one hand scratching at his cheek nervously he said "N-No problem after all it was j-just an accident" He said which Lori nodded as well while rubbing her left arm lightly.

There was an awkward silence when suddenly they heard more footsteps coming down from the stairs "Oh this is soooo not my day" Lincoln faced palmed but couldn't help but gaze sadly at Naruto.

"Mom" He then called out to his mother only to see her still staring at Naruto and Lori in shock. Rita didn't know what to say as she just witnessed her daughter _pinning_ and not only that but also _straddling_ Naruto onto the floor.

"This is going to end badly" Lincoln commented to himself but had no choice but to face the drama that occurs in the Loud House.

[Chapter 3 End]

Authors Note: Alright everyone thanks for reading my story and for all of those who reviewed I want to thank you the most on saying how good it was so far. Do not worry though about Bobby because he will gain a new friend and a new co-worker if you know what I mean.

Please Review on how you think of the story so far and also the thank you again for giving time to read my fanfic. Have a nice day everybody Tsunami12Wave is out! PEACE!.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Loud House characters and all credits goes to the people who created these shows separately.

[Chapter 4]

"Aaaaaaaa!" Lana gave a surprised shout as she was literally thrown out of the room by a raging Lola who was by the door just glaring down at her "Don't you dare come back until I fix pretty princess up AGAIN!" She yelled out the last part as she slammed the door in front of Lana's face.

Lana who was laying on the ground just stared at the door with wide eyes at the surprise strength that her twin displayed inside the room. When she blocked Lola with chairs to get her away from her, her twin just swung them away like nothing but what scared her the most was when she decided to hide under the bed, crawling to the deepest parts of it and what does Lola do well the suppose 'Girly Princess' lifted the bed like it weighed a feather then tossed it aside like it was nothing.

SHE LIFTED IT WITH ONE ARM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

All the time her twin's face was burning in rage as smoke was coming out of her ears, Lana was sure that Lola even started to growl at her.

"And that's my thing" Lana narrowed her eyes at the door while throwing it invisible lasers "And besides pretty princess needed a bath anyway" She muttered as she got off the ground "Pretty princess needed a bath so why not a mud bath".

She looked down and saw that her clothes were dusty but she shrugged it off with a lazy smile "The new fashion sense" She thought to herself striking a fake pose in a mocking fashion and that was when she heard some laughter.

She froze for a second before turning around slowly to see one of her big sisters "Lynn?!" She was surprised as the sports girl was just looking teasingly at her with her own head sticking out of the door.

"Lana Loud were you *Chuckles* posing?" Lynn stated with her own smirk that started growing when she saw the red on her little sister's cheeks, Lynn laughed while pointing at her "You were weren't you" She even started to giggle while Lana was trying to hide her red face in her red cap.

"N-No I was-wasn't" Lana stuttered before it became quiet, she was curious on what Lynn was doing so she peered down her cap just a little to take a glimpse of what her big sister was doing only to hide her face again.

It seemed that her older sister came out of the room just inches from the door, she then started taking the pose that Lana began while adding a few of her owns.

Basically Lynn was making fun of her.

After a few poses Lynn decided to stop before she went to her room she took one glance at her embarrassed sister and started chuckling again. She closed the door behind her "Hey Lucy" Lana quickly went over to the door and pressed her ear against it, she gulped hoping that Lynn doesn't say anything to her Goth sister Lucy about her.

"Sigh I was sleeping and you ruined my dream about Edward" Lana heard Lucy say out loud before she then heard Lynn chuckling.

"Well listen up okay" Although Lana couldn't hear anything because Lynn started to whisper something into Lucy's ear. After a minute Lana ears perked as she heard a soft laugh coming from Lucy's voice "That was horribly funny" Lucy response reached Lana's ear.

The young girl couldn't take it anymore, she groaned into her cap that she was trying to sink herself into by now. She wanted nothing more then to hide herself under a bed full of mud so she could get away from the house "Ba… Ba….Ba.." She then heard a weird sound coming down, probably in the living room.

"What does that remind me of" She started to think before she snapped her fingers in realization, the embarrassed look is gone from her face when she grew an excited smile "A Goose!" She was tempted to squeal but decided against it since the loud sound might scare away the animal….or at least she thought it was a Goose anyway.

She instantly ran to her room to get her net but before her hand could touch the handle she remembered why she wasn't in the room in the first place "Darn it" She grew a blank look as she snapped her fingers "Now how am I gonna catch that Goose?" she muttered while rubbing her chin then looked down at her hands "I could catch it with my hands" She suggested.

She remembered all the times when she caught animals just with her very own hands so if she could do all of that then why not use them to catch a Goose.

After all it was just a Goose anyway.

"Yup I'm using my hands" She smiled dumbly while rushing towards the stairs as fast as her little legs could bring her, she then ran downstairs unknowingly passing by a stranger thus looking at her older sister Lori, her big brother Lincoln and her mother Rita.

"I heard a Goose I called dibs!" She yelled out looking side to side meanwhile Naruto was looking down at the sudden appearance of an adorable little girl, Lana kept demanding where the Goose is until she saw the look on her mother's face.

"Uh mom?" Lana raised an eyebrow she could see that her mother wasn't even moving at all just staring in one direction.

She was about to turn to that direction when her gaze came onto Lori "Lori?" Lori was also there but it seems that Lori didn't hear Lana as the teenager was just looking shy while staring down at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, she was also rubbing her left arm in a weird way.

"Lana" She turned to see her big brother Lincoln here "Hi Lincoln" She enthusiastically waved at her older brother who actually seemed happy to see her.

"Good someone to take the awkward moment around here" Lincoln thought to himself glad that someone was able to break the awkward silence in the area "Hey Lana want to meet our new neighbor" He said.

"Neighbor why would I want that?" While Lana started talking she didn't notice a person walking behind her until she felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around "Wha- She froze in her place while she stared at the stranger for a few seconds just analyzing the face.

The stranger was currently kneeling right in front of her with his face staring right in her face. Her eyes move from his whiskers then to his blue eyes and after that was just staring at his face again "Hi there I'm Naruto" Naruto said with a smile that would soothe the most vicious animal and that was one with the wind.

Did I also mention his hair was flowing into an invisible wind in the area.

Lana doesn't know why but she felt her cheeks grow warm, she shook her head from that weird feeling. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it only for her to open again until finally she managed to say something "Ba… Ba.. Ba….Ba.. " Naruto raised an eyebrow as his whisker subconsciously twitched.

Lincoln blinked at the twitching whisker marks "They are real" He whispered out with slightly opened eyes meanwhile a certain cat was nearby them laying near the front door, it was staring at Naruto with curiosity just wondering what a fellow cat was doing here.

It thinks Naruto is part of the family since he smells like one but unknown to the cat it was actually the traces of a fox scent on Naruto that it had mistaken for a cat's own.

"Another one of Lincoln's sisters?" Naruto thought to himself before he felt a pair of hands touching his face, he snapped out of his thoughts to see the young girl who Lincoln called Lana earlier was now rubbing his whisker marks in a daze like state.

Naruto chuckled since this wasn't the first time that kids found his whisker marks interesting, he doesn't know much about it himself except the fact that he was born with them to begin with. Thinking back he wonders about the time when he grew up boys his age would scowl and looks at him saying things like 'Freak' or 'Fox creep', he was of course hurt about it but then got over it when girls come out over to cheer him up "I always wonder why girls are nicer to me" He thought to himself. Boys would be mean to him while girls would throw affection onto him and make him feel better.

Wow genders are extremely hard to work with here.

"I see you like my whisker marks Lana" Naruto joked while said girl was blushing out of embarrassment and quickly moving her hands away from Naruto's face then back to her sides "U-Um Hi" Lana said with an awkward smile on her face.

Naruto nodded back at her with a smile of his own "Nice to meet you too" He said before he got off the ground and looked towards Lincoln "Hey Lincoln" Naruto paused when he saw a confused expression on Lincoln "You okay?".

Unfortunately Lincoln didn't hear Naruto since he was having his own thoughts "What's going on here?" he saw a weird look on Lana when she looked at Naruto.

That look was very familiar to him since he always gave the same look to Ronnie An- He stopped thinking there before also noting down Lori's looks. Even now he could see that Lori is occasionally glancing at Naruto just to grow red in the face then look away "Hm" He glanced at his mother to see her acting strangely as well.

He shrugged nonetheless but right now he has to make his guest meet his family fast so they could get on to the study lesson "Hey Naruto" Lincoln called out.

He turned to the place that Naruto was at "Huh" He blinked because Naruto and Lana wasn't there anymore "Hey Lana you want a cookie?" he heard Naruto said and turned to see Naruto sitting on the couch waving a chocolate chip cookie in front of his little sister… who was on his lap.

Lincoln had to hold in a laugh when he saw how red his sisters face was, the color of her face reminds him of Luan's red clown nose but even redder.

Lana shyly nodded as she reached for the cookie slowly but stopped when Naruto gently grabbed her hand. She titled her head upward to him when she felt him rub her head in a caring manner over her cap, even though the cap was blocking the feeling of his hand on her head she could still feel the warmth that accompanied it.

"Here let me do that for you" Naruto whispered softly, bringing the cookie to her mouth, Lana was really starting to blush but with a small amount of hesitation she opened her mouth as the cookie touched her lips. She then started to slowly munch on it, Lori was staring at Naruto with a dreamy smile before she thought of something that made her cheeks glow.

"He is really good at taking care of children" In her mind instead of picturing Bobby she pictured herself and Naruto smiling together while holding a bunch of little Lilly's "Hwaaaa" She internally squealed with both hands on her cheeks. Her eyes sparkled at just the thought of her and Naruto having a big family together in her fantasy.

"That's sweet" Rita cooed watching the guest feed a cookie to her daughter and apparently her daughter was also liking the action very much due to the cheerful smile on her face.

After a few mulches the cookie was gone "So how was it Lana?" Naruto asked, he couldn't see right now that she was smiling widely "I-it's alright" She then squealed when Naruto have her a big hug which made her keep squeaking at the sudden action. "You're adorable you know that" Naruto stated in amusement when he watched the little loud wiggle under his embrace.

"No i-im not, I uh… like mud" She quickly said trying not to think of Naruto's kind words but she wasn't ready for what the blonde boy was about to say "Well then… " Lana found herself staring at Naruto's clear blue eyes "I guess you are an adorable mud princess" To others it may seem like a joke but even Lana could tell that Naruto was telling it in the most sweetest way as possible.

Lana was surprised yet touched at Naruto's words. Most of the time people would compare her with her perfect 'Princess Like Twin' and she was tired of it.

"Lana you're messy"

"Why couldn't you act like your sister?"

"Jeez that girl needs to learn some manners"

"The weird girl likes mud like ewww"

She was indeed tired of people comparing her to her twin. Only her family doesn't care for who she is but here is another person but a stranger who doesn't care if she likes to sleep with animals or play in the mud and especially to be called a princess instead of 'Mud Girl'.

That was.

That was..

That was…

The most kindest thing a person could say to her.

Naruto grew a worried frown when he saw Lana bend her head down a bit making the red cap on her head gather shadow in her eyes "Lana?" Lana didn't respond until she suddenly shifted in Naruto's arm, when she lifted her head however none of the others weren't expecting this next.

Lana quickly hugged Naruto tightly but before Naruto responded Lana gave a quick peck onto Naruto's right cheek and then pulled back "T-Thank you Naruto" Lana whispered out with a cute smile on her face that showed that she was thankful for what Naruto said.

"…. Did not see that coming" Lincoln said looking on at the scene with wide eyes "How about you guys" Lincoln turned to his mom and sister to see them cooing at the two blondes who were now hugging.

"I guess she likes hugs" Naruto said in his mind, returning the hug with as much affection that a person could give to a kids ever "Hey guys do we like have a sheep" he then heard a voice coming from upstairs just like the others. The others started looking at the stairs but Lana didn't move from her spot on Naruto's lap even going as far to snuggle deeper into his chest.

She could see what's up or going on later on but for now however…

She is going to enjoy the new warmth that came into the Loud House.

[Chapter 4 End]

Authors Note: Hey everyone I am back and also I'm sorry for not updating soon since I was sick but I'm feeling a little better now. Anyway I want to thank everyone for reviewing and supporting my fanfic so far.

Do not forget to review everyone also if you don't mine could you all review on how you like Naruto's and Lana's meeting so far and I LOVE ALL OF YOU!. Have a nice day everybody and have a good Christmas day with your family, Peace I am out!.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Loud House characters and all credits goes to the people who created these shows separately.

[Chapter 5]

"Zzzzzzzzzz" Leni Loud could still be seen sleeping inside her room with her snuggly blanket in her warm bed, she was currently having a dream about the new fashion sense that she saw on the television yesterday. Instead of the fancy woman as the model she imagined herself doing the knitting and posing in it.

She was having the time of her life just waving towards the crowd in front of the stage with a large bubbly smile on her face.

It was all going smoothly in this girls dream until suddenly she opened her eyes in wide horror, she would have scream out loud but she was in a state of frozen shock. She was nervously looking around while shaking in her bed.

She dreamt of something horrible up next. First she was being praised by her work on her designs beauty then she found herself being laughed at when her designs were being said as a joke, she gained a few tears in her eyes and whimpered.

"L-Lori" She whimpered as she turned to the other side of the room expecting to see her sister laying on her bed or texting Bobby. The time where she would have a bad dream her big sister Lori will always be there to comfort her, to Leni's disappointment she didn't find her sister on the bed but instead she found something on her sister's bed that made her eyes slightly widened.

On the other Loud's bed was none other than Lori's cellphone "Lori left her cellphone" Leni gasped out in shock because as far as she had known about her sister was that she never left her cellphone behind.

"What should I do?" She became worried, with a panicked face she was about to reach out and grab for it until her eyes laid on something that made her pause causing her mind to go blank for a second.

Because right there next to the phone was a piece of chocolate.

It was not just any kind of chocolate because it was a chocolate bar.

A chocolate bar that just sat there innocently.

It has not been touched yet at all.

She glanced to her right and then to the left.

Nobody was there.

*Snatch*

The phone could now be seen laying across an empty chocolate bar wrapper that just decided to hang out there for a while "Mhm sooooo gooooood~" Leni cooed as she threw the last bits of it into her mouth, started munching on it before swallowing.

She stood there with a satisfied smile but then she blinked yet again "What was I doing?" She pouted as she tried to think hard. She knew she was supposed to be doing something important.

But what…?.

She tried to wrap her mind onto things before she heard a weird sound "Ba… Ba.. Ba…. Ba..". She gasped at the moment when she heard that sound. She just knew exactly what to do.

Squealing she skipped to her mirror in the room, the mirror was big so that both she and her sister Lori could use it at the same time "It's a sheep!" She was basically jumping in her place with excitement.

She just had to meet the sheep.

Looking at the mirror she paused when she saw A HUGE ZIT ON HER FACE!. She held in her scream but even that action wasn't enough to stop the horrifying look on her face.

"Omg omg omg" She held her face carefully in front of the mirror. Looking closely at the zit it looked even worse from an up close image.

She wants to meet the sheep but she also didn't want to look bad in front of it "What to do?" She stopped for a second before gaining a idea.

She grabbed a bottle on the mirrors counter "Time for a beauty mask" Happily smiling she opened up the bottle and placed her hand out in front of the tube, squeezing it in the process.

* * *

[A Second Later]

* * *

"Aaaand there" Leni Loud finally applied her beauty mask on. She giggled before walking out of the door of their room "Time to meet the sheep!" She squealed out loud for he whole house to hear.

Reaching the staircase she came running down "Hey guys do we like have a sheep?" She quickly asked out with an excited look. As she reached the bottom she immediately turned to the living room. Her eyes were greeted by the sight of her whole family in there. Her excited eyes zoomed around the room until she laid her eyes onto the male figure on the couch.

*Beep*

She could've sworn that her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh is that another one of your sisters Lincoln" Naruto gave out a charming smile as he got up to greet the next sister. He wrapped his arms under Lana who decided to hug him a bit more. Lana still had that cute smile on her face as she snuggled deeper into male blonde's chest "So warm" she thought absentmindedly to herself.

"Wow she must really love hugs" Naruto exclaimed but with care he gently gave the adorable girl another hug while standing up. Lana practically melted in his arms like the pudding that she always eats on Saturday. Lincoln walked over to Leni and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the living room until she was standing in front of Naruto.

Lincoln smiled as he let out a small wave right next to his sister "Naruto meet Leni Loud" he presented her to him before he looked at Leni and opened his mouth to say something. His mouth slowly dropped when his sister was giving out a panicked look right now.

"Uh Leni?" Lincoln asked out in concern.

The others also started noticing Leni's frozen state.

Leni looked at the stranger *Beep* her heart was now pounding like a drum.

Naruto slowly walked over to her with a snuggling Lana in his arms "Hello" he gave out a smile as he reached his hands out for a handshake only to stumble back when she suddenly screamed out "Aaaa! My Face!"

Leni didn't know why but she felt insecure about her face for some reason. She placed her hands over her face in order to hide it.

Maybe it was because of her zit or the fact that she still had her beauty mask on in front of a total stranger.

She turned to run back into her room until she felt a warm touch connect to her hand "Wait" she regretted looking back as she was now staring deep into the sapphire blue eyes of the stranger called Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked out with a worried look on his face, it looked like the girl was panicking over something and being the nice guy he was he couldn't help but feel concerned for the Loud.

"No nothings wrong- I'm just hideous" Leni felt her lips move by herself and she felt tears bottling up inside her for some reason. Quickly reacting she wiped away the beauty cream mask off her face to reveal the so called large zit on her forehead out to her family and Naruto. Lincoln's eyes scrunched up a bit as he saw the zit on his sisters face, he knew that this would hurt Leni badly because she was all about looking the best that she could be.

Lori gasped with her hands to her mouth "No way".

Lana turned away from Naruto's chest before wincing slightly at the zit "That is not good".

Rita stared at her daughter with a smile "Honey it is ok-" Before the mother could finish her sentence Naruto gently placed his left hand over the girls right cheek. Literally everybody was silent as they listened to what Naruto was about to say.

"Why do you think you are you hideous?" That one question from Naruto made Leni look questionable at him.

"You know…" Naruto gave out a large cheerful smile "I think you look pretty just the way you are" he said out on what was in his mind. He just thought that the zit on the girl actually makes her kind of cute in a way. He wasn't one to judge people by their looks after all so why would he judge a person by how they look like now?.

Leni cutely reared her head back in shock with wide eyes as she gained rosy cheeks, she literally felt her heart bounce straight through her chest right now.

Lincoln scratched his head as he watched his sisters look at Naruto like he was some sort of- well he couldn't place it in his own words.

"Aaaww~" Both Rita and Lori sang out loud as they gave out a dreamy smile at the scene.

"Smooth and warm" Lana went back to hugging Naruto with blushed cheeks.

Leni who was blushing under Naruto's gaze didn't notice the rest of her family members coming down the stairs as they talked to each other.

Lincoln wiped off some sweat that was building on top of his face when he saw his sisters "Alright time to _really_ introduce everybody now".

Naruto glanced at the stairs when he heard the sound of foot steps coming and that was when he saw the rest of the loud children "Oh my" he softly said.

He didn't know that there was going to be a _lot_ of people in the Loud House.

[Chapter Five End]

Authors Note: Thank you guys and girls for waiting so long for my update, I had been busy with school and a lot of my work. So here is a new update and thank you for reading.

Review if ya feel like it and gave a nice day.


End file.
